clubpenguinfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Town
Town jest centrum całego Club Penguin. Zawsze jest pełen pingwinów. Town słynny jest ze swoich sklepów i zawsze dekorowany jest na Imprezach. Znajduje się tutaj Coffee Shop, Dance Club i Clothes Shop, dzięki czemu jest bardzo ruchliwy. Z Town można także dojść do Dock oraz Snow Forts. Historia Town od zawsze jest w Club Penguin. Niegdyś, kiedy jeszcze budowano Snow Forts, wszystkie pingwiny zbierały się tutaj, aby iść w inne miejsca. Teraz również tak jest. W maju 2008 było tutaj trzęsienie ziemi, które odrobinę je zniszczyło. Szkody jednak zostały naprawione. Okazało się też, że główny podejrzany był sprawcą tych uszkodzeń. '2012' *Podczas Underwater Expedition Town przechylone było w lewą stronę. Stała tutaj tabliczka zapraszająca do Underwater Maze. *Podczas Rockhopper's Quest w Town widniała tabliczka kierująca pingwiny do Beach. *Podczas Puffle Party 2012 Town zostało ładnie udekorowane. Coffee Shop stał się drewnianym domkiem pomalowanym na czerwono, na którym wisiał ogromny pojemnik z kawą do karmienia puffli. Na Night Club widniał wielki srebrny puffle. *Podczas April Fools' Party 2012 w Town pojawiła się pozakręcana fioletowa ścieżka, która prowadziła pingwiny do Snow Forts. *Podczas Earth Day 2012 przy wyjściu do Snow Forts pojawiła się brama z napisem Earth Day. *Podczas Medieval Party 2012 Town zmieniło się nie do poznania. Przypominało średniowieczne miasto. Night Club zmienił się w Knight Club, a Gift Shop w Market. *Podczas Marvel Superhero Takeover Town zmieniło się w miasto. *Podczas Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam budynki i drzewa zostały udekorowane neonowymi światłami. Same budynki także zmieniły wygląd. Ciekawostki *Town jest najbardziej popularnym miejscem w Club Penguin. *Podczas Beta Test Party rozdawany był tu pierwszy i najbardziej rzadki item - Party Hat (Item). *Town jest jednym z pomieszczeń, które są zawsze dekorowane podczas imprez Galeria Inne File:Oldest Town.png|Najstarsze Town na mapie (2005-2008). File:Older Map.png|Stare Town na mapie (2008-2011). File:TownMap.png|Town teraz na mapie. File:Behindthetown.png|Town z tyłu. Imprezy File:Penguin 3 town.PNG|The Town during Christmas 2005 and in Penguin Chat 3. File:BetaParty-Town.png|Podczas Beta Testing Party File:Halloween2005-Town.JPG|Podczas Halloween Party 2005 File:SummerParty2006-Town.png|Podczas Summer Party 2006 File:SportsDay2006-Town.jpg|Podczas Sports Day 2006 File:HalloweenParty2006-Town.jpg|Podczas Halloween Party 2006 File:ChristmasParty2006-Town.png|Podczas Christmas Party 2006 File:WinterFiesta2007-Town.png|Podczas Winter Fiesta 2007 File:FoS-Town.png|Podczas Festival of Snow File:StPatricksDay2007-Town.png|Podczas St. Patrick's Day Party 2007 File:AprilFools2007-Town.png|Podczas April Fools' Party 2007 File:PirateParty2007-Town.PNG|Podczas Pirate Party 2007 File:SummerParty2007Town.PNG|Podczas Summer Kickoff Party 2007 File:WaterParty2007-Town.jpg|Podczas Water Party 2007 File:Town-camp.jpg|Podczas Camp Penguin 2007 File:Townfallfair2007.png|Podczas Fall Fair 2007 File:Cphalloweentown.jpg|Podczas Halloween Party 2007 File:Yee Haw Town.jpg|Podczas Surprise Party 2007 File:Christmas2007town.PNG|Podczas Christmas Party 2007 File:120px-Cpfiestatown.jpg|Podczas Winter Fiesta 2008 File:Cpunderwatertown.jpg|Podczas Sub-Marine Party 2008 File:SPP02.jpg|Podczas St. Patrick's Day Party 2008 File:AprilFools2008Town.png|Podczas April Fools' Party 2008 File:Pirate_town_close.jpg|During Rockhopper's Arrival Party File:Medieval_Town.PNG|Podczas Medieval Party 2008 File:WP01.jpg|Podczas Water Party 2008 File:Cp_eartquake_town.png|Podczas Earthquake File:Music Jam Town.PNG|Podczas Music Jam 2008 File:PGTown.png|Podczas Penguin Games 2008 File:Fallfairtown.png|Podczas Fall Fair 2008 File:Town_anniversary_3.PNG|Podczas 3rd Anniversary Party File:Halloween_2008_Town.PNG|Podczas Halloween Party 2008 File:Christmas08Town.png|Podczas Christmas Party 2008 File:Dance-A-ThonTown.PNG|Podczas Dance-A-Thon File:Town_Fiesta.png|Podczas Winter Fiesta 2009 File:Pp2009town.png|Podczas Puffle Party 2009 File:Town St. Patrick's Day 2009.png|Podczas St. Patrick's Day Party 2009 File:Aprilfoolsday2009town.png|Podczas April Fools' Party 2009 File:Medieval_party_09_Town.png|Podczas Medieval Party 2009 File:Adventurepartytown.png|Podczas Adventure Party 2009 File:Town Music Jam 2009.png|Podczas Music Jam 2009 File:Fof2.png|Podczas Festival of Flight 2009 File:Ff091.png|During The Fair 2009 File:FSH2009-Town.PNG|Podczas Fire Scavenger Hunt File:Townpartythingy.png|Podczas 4th Year Anniversary Party (Note the storm.) File:Townhp2009.png|Podczas Halloween Party 2009 File:Christmas_Party_2009_Town.PNG|Podczas Holiday Party 2009 File:Puffletown!!.png|Podczas Puffle Party 2010 File:PPATown.png|Podczas Penguin Play Awards 2010 File:Town_aprilfools2010.png|Podczas April Fools' Party 2010 File:EDTown.png|Podczas Earth Day 2010 File:MedievalParty2010Town.PNG|Podczas Medieval Party 2010 File:IAPTown.png|Podczas Island Adventure Party 2010 File:MusicJam2010Town.PNG|Podczas Music Jam 2010 File:ME2010.png|Podczas Mountain Expedition File:TheFair2010Town.PNG|During The Fair 2010 File:5thAnniversaryPartyTown.PNG|Podczas 5th Anniversary Party File:HalloweenParty2010Town.png|Podczas Halloween Party 2010 File:townstorm10.PNG|During The Great Storm of 2010 File:Townstorm100.PNG|During The Great Storm of 2010 - Rain File:Celebrationofwatertown.png|Podczas Water Scavenger Hunt File:Holiday Party 2010 Town.PNG|Podczas Holiday Party 2010 File:WildernessExpeditionTown.png|Podczas Wilderness Expedition. Note the sign. File:Puffle Party 2011 Town.PNG|Podczas Puffle Party 2011 File:AprilFoolsDay2011 Town.PNG|Podczas April Fools' Party 2011 File:EarthDay2011Town.PNG|Podczas Earth Day 2011 File:MedievalParty2011Town.PNG|Podczas Medieval Party 2011 File:MusicJam2011 Town.PNG|Podczas Music Jam 2011 File:IAP2011-Town.PNG|Podczas Island Adventure Party 2011 File:TheGreatSnowRace-Town.PNG|During The Great Snow Race. Note the sign. File:Fair11town.png|During The Fair 2011 File:HalloweenParty2011-Town.PNG|Podczas Halloween Party 2011 File:6thAnniversaryTown.PNG|Podczas 6th Anniversary Party File:Card-JitsuPartyTown.PNG|Podczas Card-Jitsu Party File:HolidayParty2011Town.png|Podczas Holiday Party 2011 File:UnderwaterExpeditionTown.PNG|Podczas Underwater Expedition File:RockhoppersQuestTown.PNG|Podczas Rockhopper's Quest. Note the sign. File:PuffleParty2012Town.PNG|Podczas Puffle Party 2012 File:AprilFoolsParty2012Town.PNG|Podczas April Fools' Party 2012 File:EarthDay2012Town.PNG|Podczas Earth Day 2012 File:MedievalParty2012Town.PNG|Podczas Medieval Party 2012 File:MarvelSuperheroTakeoverTown.PNG|Podczas Marvel Super Hero Takeover File:UltimateJam_TOWN.png|Podczas Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam File:APToFTown.png|Podczas Adventure Party: Temple of Fruit File:TheFair2012Town.PNG|During The Fair 2012 File:HalloweenParty2012Town.PNG|Podczas Halloween Party 2012 Town.png|Po aktualizacji systemu która odbędzie się po Operacji: Zaćmienie Kategoria:Pomieszczenia Kategoria:Miejsca